bridgitmendlerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BM2
BM2 es el nombre que recibe el segundo álbum de estudio sin título de Bridgit Mendler. Este mismo, será el primer álbum de Mendler lanzado como artista independiente por Black Box Records.¡El segundo álbum de Bridgit Mendler está casi listo! A partir de 2015, Mendler ha estado trabajando en la música para su próximo segundo álbum de estudio anticipado. Tres sencillos han sido lanzados, "Temperamental Love" con Devontée, "Can't Bring This Down" con Pell y "Diving" con RKCB, sin embargo, se desconoce si estaran presente en el álbum. La idea original había sido desechada debido a que Mendler quería cambiar su sonido, por lo que lanzó su EP, ''Nemesis'', el 18 de noviembre de 2016 como una pequeña muestra para lo que estaba por venir. El nuevo sonido cayó bien con sus fans, y Mendler anunció que estaba trabajando y terminando su próximo disco, que todavía tiene que ser titulado. Antecedentes A finales de Octubre de 2013, ''Hollywood Records'', el ex-sello de Bridgit, contrató a compositores para ayudarla a componer el álbum incluyendo a Mitch Allan, Dan Book, Alexei Misoul, Augie Ray, Beloryze, TMS, Ina Wroldsen, y Steve Mac. En una entrevista con Clevver News'','' Bridgit dijo que se había inspirado del primer album de Nelly Furtado, "I'm Like a Bird" entre otros. Bridgit tenía preparado mucha canciones para el álbum, entre esos estaban "Dedication", "Echo", "Deeper Shade of Us", "My Way", "Mystified" y más, pero ella quiso darle otra dirección al álbum por lo cual discutió con algunos escritores. En una entrevista con PAPER Magazine, Bridgit revelo que una pista del álbum se podría llamar "Rome".Entrevista con PAPER magazine En 2015, la computadora de Bridgit se estrelló, el mismo tenia canciones para el segundo album y Bridgit re-escribió todas las canciones.[http://www.j-14.com/posts/bridgit-mendler-s-second-album-is-almost-done-56651 J-14 - Bridgit Mendler's Second Album Is Almost Done!]http://www.turevista.com.ar/muy-genia-bridgit-mendler-lanzara-su-segundo-album/ El 18 de Noviembre de 2016, Bridgit, a través de Black Box Records, lanzó su segundo extended play, ''Nemesis'', como una pequeña muestra de lo que el segundo álbum sería con los sencillos "Atlantis" y "Do You Miss Me At All". A los fans les cayó bién el nuevo estilo de Bridgit y después revelo que ya estaba trabajando en su segundo álbum. El 21 del mismo mes, Bridgit publicó en twitter 2 fotos a su computadora con letras de una o dos canciones.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/800740701591851008 Twitter - #1 foto de la letra][https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/800745650459545600 Twitter - #2 foto de la letra] El 4 de Noviembre, Bridgit twitteó "Coming Soon".[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/805526921895297024 Twitter - Gif de Bridgit] El 21 de Noviembre de 2016, Bridgit subió dos fotos a twitter con la letra de una posible canción.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/800740701591851008 Twitter - Letra #1][https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/800745650459545600 Twitter - Letra #2] El 15 de Noviembre de 2016, Bridgit comenzó su tercera gira en apoyo a Nemesis, en dicha gira, Bridgit cantó "Flowers", "Oxygen", "Salem" y "Can't Bring This Down" (en ese momento no reveló el titulo de este último),[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9rzGpC3eNQ Youtube - Flowers - Bridgit Mendler (The Echoplex 11/15)] el 6 de Marzo, Bridgit subió un preview de la grabación de la canción en twitter.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/838940874482450432 Twitter - Video de Flowers en el estudio] El 1 de Febrero, compartió una foto en sus redes sociales en las que trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto y que el dia siguiente, su cuenta de Instagram lo pasaba a privado para que lo que ella comparta sean solo para los fans que la siguen.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BP_bY5XjFdG/?taken-by=bridgitmendler Instagram - Aviso de Bridgit sobre su cuenta de Instagram] El 3 de Febrero de 2017, Bridgit hizo una transmisión en vivo junto a Devontée anunciando que el 10 de Febrero lanzaría "Temperamental Love" como sencillo principal del álbum.[http://www.josepvinaixa.com/blog/bridgit-mendler-temperamental-love/ Ultimate Music - Bridgit Mendler, new single is called] El vídeo musical oficial de la canción fué lanzado el 1 de Marzo de 2017 y estrenado por The Fader. El 2 de Marzo de 2017, Mendler publicó en twitter una posible letra de una canción.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/836981199004295168/photo/1 Twitter - Foto de posible letra de una canción] Al día siguiente, twitteó que estaba en el estudio de nuevo junto a Book y Bastian.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/837444343459799041 Twitter - Publicación de Bridgit sobre grabación con Book y Bastian] El 17 de Marzo de 2017, Bridgit lanzó "Can't Bring This Down" con Pell como segundo sencillo del álbum. El 17 de Julio, Bridgit afirmó que lanzaría más música en Agosto.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/887027576236941312 Twitter - Respuesta de Bridgit de que en Agosto saldrá nueva canció #1] [https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/887027905116512256 Twitter - Respuesta de Bridgit de que en Agosto saldrá nueva música #2] El 30 de Julio, Bridgit reveló el título oficial del tercer sencillo titulado "Diving" en colaboración con RKCB que fué lanzado el 25 de Agosto de 2017 junto a un video musical. El 14 de abril de 2018, Bridgit subió una foto a Twitter con la letra de una canción.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/985347601670266880 Twitter - 14/4/18 - Lyrics] Horas más tarde tuiteó "Escribí dos canciones esta noche, sintiendome como yo".[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/985359313467305984 Twitter - @bridgitmendler - "Wrote two songs tonight, feeling like me✨"] Otros datos importantes * Bridgit twitteó que estaba en el estudio de grabación junto a Book y Bastian terminando una canción "especial".[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/837444343459799041 Twitter - Publicación de Bridgit en el estudio con Book y Bastian] * El 15 de Marzo de 2017, Bridgit publicó en twitter una foto con una posible letra.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/842023353649106945 Twitter - Lyrics #4] * Bridgit se presentó en SXSW y cantó "Temperamental Love" y "Can't Bring This Down" con Pell. * Antes de que Bridgit dejara Hollywood Records, los compositores confirmados para el álbum fueron: Lovy Longomba, Janine the Machine, Scott Effman, Steve Mac, Ron Aniello, Makeba Riddick, Emi Green, Anne Preven, Shaun Lopez, Ina Wroldsen y Nico Hartikainen.Discussion: Bridgit Mendler 2nd album thread **Y los productores confirmados fueron: Mitch Allan, Dan Book, Alexei Misoul, Beloryze, Augie Ray, Sean Douglas, TMS, Daniel James, CJ Baran, Scott Hoffman & Nate Nathanson. Galería Bridgit recording for new album.jpg Bridgit-mendler-recording-2ndalbum.jpg Bridgit-mendler-new-album.jpg Bridgit-mendler-new-album-2.jpg Posibles canciones # "Temperamental Love" con Devontée # "Can't Bring This Down" con Pell[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8lvgY5JeJE Youtube - Cancion desconocida en colaboración con Pell] # "Diving" con RKCB # "Flowers" – cantado en vivo en 2016 # "Salem" – cantado en vivo en 2016 # "Oxygen" – cantado en vivo en 2016 * "Rome"Entrevista con Paper Magazine * "Goldmine" * "Idiot Moves"[http://www.josepvinaixa.com/blog/bridgit-mendler-second-studio-album/ Ultimate Music - Bridgit Mendler, second studio album | New registered tracks!] * "Oh Why" La siguiente, es una lista de canciones previamente grabadas para el álbum cuando Mendler pertenecía a Hollywood Records. No se sabe si estarán en el nuevo álbum, debido a los derechos pertenecientes a Hollywood Records. En esta lista, también se encuentran canciones que Bridgit cantó en vivo pero aún asi no fueron grabados, posiblemente estén en el álbum si es que Mendler decide cambiarles el sonido. * "Dedication" * "Echo" * "Deeper Shade Of Us" * "My Way" * "Fly To You" * "Hey Man" * "Mystified" * "Take You Away" * "I Can't Do This Anymore" * "Never Forget You" * "Yoohoo" * "Running After You" * "Choice" * "Coins In The Air" * "Falling Stars" * "Hallow" * "Make It Up" * "Pins and Needles" * "Timeless" * "Twisted" * "What I Want" * "While You Were Sleeping" Curiosidades * Varias canciones fueron cantadas en el Nemesis Tour. * Bridgit dijo que habrá varias colaboraciones en el álbum.[https://twitter.com/bridgitmendler/status/829512889564139521 Twitter - Publicación de Bridgit]Bridgit Mendler Is Taking Her Genre-Fluid Sound On The Road Referencias Categoría:Álbumes